Pure styrenic diblock copolymers have significant commercial demand in the adhesives industry since they can impart desirable properties such as high tack, low hot melt viscosity and in the case of pressure sensitive adhesive label production, they allow more efficient converting. However, styrenic diblock copolymers cannot easily be made into convenient pellet form. Typically such products are supplied as a rubber bale. Further, in order to obtain these conventional styrenic diblock copolymers that are pelletized requires cost investment such that it is sold at a premium price and suffers from excessive cold flow.
There is an ongoing need to develop block copolymer compositions having desirable processing characteristics.